When audio is simultaneously recorded with multiple recording devices (microphones), for example by two or more musicians or singers each using one recording device, it is customary that each musician or singer hears a common reference (for example a metronome or a previously recorded sound track) in his or her headphones and plays or sings relative to this reference. The individual recordings can then be transferred to a master device and joined together there in order to create the final recording.
It would be practical for several reasons, if the connection between each single recording device and the master device could be wireless. This would for example allow for high flexibility with regard to positioning of the recording devices. However, since most techniques for wireless data transmission (such as Bluetooth) exhibit latency, which can lead to different delays in the data transmission for each single connection, it is difficult to achieve the necessary synchronization of the recording devices. Even small temporal displacements in the range of milliseconds will make it almost impossible for musicians and singers to create a successful recording. Furthermore, wireless connections also involve the risk that the connection is interrupted, which may lead to loss of data.